Weapons
'Pistols' - The first pistol you start with is the Colt Navy Revolver 1851. 3 Damage, 4 Fire Rate, 6 Reload. It appears as a small, gritty black pistol. - The second pistol is the Schofield. 4 Damage, 5 Fire Rate, 7 Reload. It appears as a small, silver revolver. - The third is the Volcanic 10. 6 Damage, 7 Fire Rate, 8 Reload. It appears as a heavy, black handcannon. - The final pair of pistols are the Dual Peacemakers. 6 Damage, 9 Fire Rate, 10 Reload. They appear as small, golden revolvers. 'Rifles' There are only 2 Rifles in GUN. - The first one is the Winchester 1866. 6 Damage, 2 Fire Rate, 4 Reload. It appears as an AK-47, but without the ammo clip sticking out from the bottom, giving it a Rifle look. - The second Rifle is the Ferguson. 9 Damage, 8 Fire Rate, 6 Reload. It appears as a Civil War Rifle. Very narrow and thin, with a slight bulk of wood on the back. 'Shotguns '(Including the Secret Nock Guns) There are many Shotguns, and two Secret ones. The Secret Nock Guns can only be obtained by completing the storymode. The normal Shotgun-varient is given to you upon completing the storymode. The Cannon-varient is awarded after completing the storymode AND completing every side-mission in the game, before or after the storymode. Both Nock Guns do not show the ammo counter, so you don't know when you're running low on ammo. - The first Shotgun is the SHOTGUN Model 1887. 8 Damage, 5 Fire Rate, 3 Reload. It appears as a standard combat Shotgun with minimal design. - The second is the Colt Double Barrel. 10 Damage, 6 Fire Rate, 4 Reload. It looks almost exactly like the SHOTGUN Model 1887. The differences are unimportant. - The two Nock Guns share the same model. It is a crudely detailed, unfinished-looking Shotgun with an unusual colour. They have the same stats of 10 Damage, 6 Fire Rate, 4 Reload. The Shotgun-varient instant kills and has a wide spread. The Cannon-varient shoots cannonballs, similar to the cannons you use during the storymode. They don't instant kill if you fire close to them, from 3 feet for example. But one well-aimed shot will gib whoever you shot. Sniper Rifles (Sharpshooters) There are only two Sniper Rifles in GUN. - The first one is the SHARPS 1874. 8 Damage, 3 Fire Rate, 6 Reload. It looks extremely similar to the SHOTGUN Model 1887, but with a lighter silver colour. - The second one is the Remington. 9 Damage, 5 Fire Rate, 6 Reload. It appears to be a bulky Rifle with a dark chrome colour. Melee There are three melee weapons. Two of them have the same stats, and only look different. - The Bowie Knife is the first melee weapon. 5 Damage, 10 Fire Rate. - Quick Killer's Tomahawk is the second melee weapon. 6 Damage, 10 Fire Rate. - The Cavalry Sword is the third and final melee weapon. 6 Damage, 10 Fire Rate. Thrown weapons - You start off with a Whiskey Bomb. 6 Damage, 9 Fire Rate. They break and ignite on impact. - The next Thrown Weapon you get is a pack of Dynamite. 10 Damage, 9 Fire Rate. They take about 3 seconds to go off, unless you shoot them. Bows - The Apache Bow is the first one you get. 3 Damage, 6 Fire Rate, 6 Reload. - Next is the Blackfoot Fire Bow. 5 Damage, 6 Fire Rate, 8 Reload. - Finally, the Loco Dynamite Bow. This bow fires ignited sticks of dynamite that explode soon after impact. This bow is one of the two only ways to defeat Magruder, the last boss. 10 Damage (The impact of the arrow, plus the instant killing explosion), 6 Fire Rate, 8 Reload.